Anaconda
At a base cost of almost 147 million credits, the Anaconda used to be the most expensive ship in Elite Dangerous, until the Federal Corvette and the Imperial Cutter took that title when they were added. It is a slow but enormous vessel that excels in all roles: combat, exploration and trading, and was the pinnacle of a late game ship. As it stands the Anaconda is now the third most expensive ship, but it doesn't have any rank requirements with the Federation or the Empire associated with it and is therefore easier to acquire than the Federal Corvette or the Imperial Cutter. Of the ships able to be piloted by a player in the game, the Anaconda is currently the fifth largest in volume and the fourth longest, being surpassed in length and volume by the Beluga Liner, Imperial Cutter and Federal Corvette (in that order), and in volume by the Type-9 Heavy. The ship's bridge is located on the top of the ship roughly at its midpoint. The pilot's station is positioned at the center of the bridge, with 2 copilot seats on either side (currently they are for cosmetic only). The bridge features an open design, providing great viewing angles both up and to the sides from the horizontal position from the pilot's point of view. However the ship's nose obstructs view underneath the ship, which makes docking somewhat difficult. In a combat scenario 2 large hardpoints and 2 utility mounts are deployed directly in front of the bridge, which can distract the pilot's view when they fire. Boasting an array of weapon hardpoints, this ship is a formidable combat ship capable of holding its own against multiple opponents. It, the Fer-de-Lance, the Federal Corvette, and the Imperial Cutter are the only ships capable of equipping the powerful Class 4 weaponry. The weapon hardpoint locations are as follows: Two Class 3 Large hardpoints top mounted side-by-side to each other in front of the cockpit and about 1/3 the ship length back from the front tip with slightly blocked aft line of sight. One Class 2 Medium hardpoint side mounted on each side near the front tip of the ship (2x Class 2 medium hardpoints total) with decent lines of sight. One Class 3 Large hardpoint mounted on the underside of the ship, near the tip of the ship, with somewhat blocked aft line of sight. One Class 4 Huge hardpoint mounted on the underside of the ship at about 1/3 of the ship length back from the front tip, mounted slightly lower than the underside class 3 hardpoint, with nearly uninterrupted forward and below lines of sight and somewhat blocked aft lines of sight. Two Class 1 Small hardpoints mounted on the underside of the ship, side-by-side to each other, at the very back of the large rectangular Cargo bay shaped area, with nearly uninterrupted lines of sight in all underside directions but have limited firing arc convergence with the top mounted class 3 large hardpoints, namely in front of the ship. Overall the Anaconda is one of the most heavily armed ships in Elite Dangerous, however players may struggle to utilize this effectively because of its lack of maneuverability and power control problems when high level modules are installed. Also of note is that the Anaconda is currently one of the three ships with 8 Utility Hardpoints. As of the release of Horizons: Guardians it became one of the 7 ships compatible with fighter hangar module for docking ship-launched fighters. The Anaconda has a class 6 internal module slot for the frame shift drive, which allows it to achieve high jump range albeit at the cost of high fuel consumption due to its high mass. It has a large number of internal compartments to accommodate the various modules needed for exploration such as scanners and fuel scoop. As such it is a popular choice for explorers, provided they can afford the hefty cost. Some wealthy traders also make use of this ship due to its high jump range, enormous cargo capacity (up to 468T of cargo, a figure surpassed only by the Lakon Type-9 Heavy, the Federal Corvette, and the Imperial Cutter), and superb defensive capabilities. Overall the Anaconda is ideal for veteran pilots of all trades who have a large sum of credits at their disposal but don't have high rankings with either of the superpowers. The only downsides of the ship are its sub par speed and maneuverability due to its size, as well as the cost to upgrade and maintain the ship: prices for less essential modules will easily exceed 1 million credits, whereas more important modules are priced in the tens of millions of credits each. The repair fees for the Anaconda are also relatively high, since repair costs are calculated the same way as for all ships, meaning they are based on the purchase price of the ship and its modules. It is usually cheaper to repair an Anaconda's modules using an Auto Field-Maintenance Unit. As with all other ships the Anaconda gets a 15% discount in price in systems controlled by Li Yong-Rui. The Anaconda has an available 16 piece cosmetic Ship Kit that can be purchased from the Frontier store which allows you to "remodel your ship in your personal style". The ship kit does not affect gameplay. Purchase Locations Outfitting All ships are highly customizable through the Outfitting menu of Station Services. Listed below is the default load-out for the Anaconda. * (L) = Loaned * x# = Capacity * BDS = Basic Discovery Scanner * m = Military Compartment reserved for Hull Reinforcement Package, Module Reinforcement Package, or Shield Cell Bank. Gallery freedom-02.jpg|Bridge view 1 Screenshot 0076a.jpg|Bridge view 2 Anaconda09.jpg|Docked in a hangar Police 05.jpg Alpha screenshot3.jpg Anaconda Bridge.png|Bridge concept AnacondaDamaged.png|Hull damage concept Anaconda 01 Inside.jpg bridge.jpg anaconda_1.jpg anaconda_3.jpg anaconda_4.jpg OcmlO1a.png|Command deck oG0iupS.png|Anaconda rear TqXEH1l.png|Anaconda's massive landing gear EliteDangerous32.jpg B32sUagMfjk.jpg Elite-Dangerous-wallpapers-space-ship-хайрез-1743839.jpeg LTs4dRp.jpg Condorconda.jpg|Concept-art of the F63 being launched from an Anaconda E-D Anaconda - Sunglare .jpg|Anaconda - Sunglare E-D Anaconda - Supercruise Aft Top Side View .jpg|Anaconda - Supercruise Aft Top Side View E-D Anaconda - Supercruise Front Bottom Side View .jpg|Anaconda - Supercruise Front Bottom Side View E-D Anaconda - Supercruise Front Bottom Side View II .jpg|Anaconda - Supercruise Front Bottom Side View II Anaconda54.jpg |Damaged Anaconda 1 Anaconda49.jpg |Docked Anaconda with damage Anaconda68.jpg |Damaged Anaconda Top View File:Conda-damaged.jpg |Severely Damaged Anaconda E-D Anaconda - Gold Skin docked at Orbis Starport.jpg|Golden Anaconda E-D Anaconda - Gold Skin Front Side View.jpg|Gold Skin Frontal Underside View E-D Anaconda - Gold Skin Front Top View.jpg|Gold Skin Front Top View E-D Anaconda - Gold Skin Fuel Scooping.jpg|Gold Skin Anaconda Fuel Scooping File:Anaconda_Escape_hatches_2.jpg |Four of the Eight Emergency Escape Hatches on the top deck of the Anaconda Anaconda II.jpg|Anaconda on pad conda_snr.png|Search and Rescue Anaconda Screenshot_00521.jpg|Battle Anaconda Screenshot_00391.jpg|Anaconda - planet Screenshot_0053.jpg|Anaconda - parking File:Elite0421.jpg EliteDangerous64 2016-03-15 10-13-19.png|Out in the Black Exploring EliteDangerous64 2016-03-15 10-50-16.png|At the Edge of the Milky Way E-D Anaconda - Crusing above the Rings around a Brown Dwarf.jpg E-D Anaconda - Launching from Planetary Starport.jpg E-D Anaconda - Flying past Ocellus Starport.jpg 20160330155441_1.jpg|I sit- on who sits. 20160311130234_1.jpg|Mining action (dated 11/Mar/16, cargo-bay location has been changed since) EliteDangerous64 2016-04-07 07-52-11.png|Face off with Federal Corvette Anaconda servicepad.jpg|An Anaconda on a Service Pad 20160815182740_1.jpg|An Anaconda near a Star 20160903202412_1.jpg|Anaconda with Squadron Red paint outside of a Station. bp-anaconda.png|Faulcon DeLacy Anaconda Blueprint ru:Anaconda Category:Multipurpose Category:Pilotable Category:Faulcon DeLacy